


At The End Of The Storm, There's A Golden Sky

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Lilith, Queen of Hell, is... afraid of thunderstorms? What?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	At The End Of The Storm, There's A Golden Sky

It was particularily dark that evening, heavy clouds having rolled in over Greendale a few hours prior. A thundering clap sounded just outside the Spellman Mortuary, quickly followed by several flashes of bright light. Lilith, who was sat in the living room with a book in hand, yelped, dropping the text and placed a hand over her chest, eyes wide and heart racing. Zelda, upon hearing the sharp sound from Lilith, entered the room with a tea tray and furrowed brows.

"Are you alright darling?" Zelda asked, setting the tray down before sitting next to Lilith. Lilith gave a weak smile, swallowing thickly as more rumbles came in through the cracked window, the clear beginnings of a nasty storm. 

"I'm… I'm fine." Lilith mumbled, not convinced by the tone of her voice. Unfortunately for her, neither was Zelda.

"I made some tea. Drink. It'll calm your nerves," Zelda said, pouring a cup for both herself and Lilith. She handed one to the brunette, her gaze fixed on the crease in Lilith's forehead, how her eyes kept darting to the window. Another loud crash had Lilith nearly hitting the roof, her tea spilling everywhere. She hissed as the hot liquid splashed on her thighs and jumped up, so caught off guard she used her hands to try and wipe it off. Zelda rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, all remnants of the tea disappearing in an instant. Lilith grumbled a thank you and sat back down, her hands fidgeting as she picked her book back up.

"Do you not like the storm?" Zelda asked, her voice a little softer. Lilith cleared her throat, eyes trained on the pages in front of her. She felt her throat constrict as another flash hit the corner of her eye, her muscles tensing at the wind rattling the window panes.

"I'm not fond of storms, no." Lilith replied, her voice tight. Zelda felt a small smirk tug at her lips; the thought of Lilith, Queen of Hell, being scared by something as mundane as a thunderstorm was amusing to her, though she wouldn't dare say so aloud. Instead, she grabbed one of Hilda's many random quilts from beside the couch and draped it over Lilith's shoulders, wrapping her tightly.

"I'm not a child, Zelda," Lilith chided, though she snuggled deeper into the quilt. Zelda merely shrugged, sitting back down beside Lilith and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Lilith huffed and rested her head in the crook of Zelda's neck, another small whimper escaping her at the crack of thunder. Zelda chewed her bottom lip, wondering what she could do to try and comfort Lilith without Lilith thinking she was coddling her. When her eyes landed on Sabrina's long forgotten homework, an idea popped into her head.

"When Sabrina was small she didn't like thunderstorms either. Used to wail and wail, keeping the house up all night until the sun rose the next morning, breaking through the clouds and dissipating the storm," Zelda's voice was low, the hum of her throat soothing against Lilith's temple, "Hilda discovered a little game, one she thought might console Sabrina. Shall I tell you about it?"

Lilith nodded, not wanting Zelda to stop talking.

"When lightning flashed, Hilda would wait until it stopped and start counting. _One mississippi_ , _two mississippi_ , until she heard thunder. Whatever number she got to was how far away the storm was."

"Does that actually work?" Lilith scoffed.

"Well, both scientifically and in regards to Sabrina, yes. The higher the number, the more relaxed she became. We got her to count as well, and it seemed to distract her. Sometimes, when large clouds roll in, I'll catch her staring out the window, still counting the distance between us and the storm."

Zelda felt Lilith smile rather than saw it. When a bright light seared through the window, Zelda rubbed Lilith's arm and started counting.

" _One mississippi_ , _two mississippi_ …"

She made it to four before the thunder sounded. The second time, Lilith hummed along with Zelda's counting, and the third time around Lilith was counting out loud with her. They stayed like that for a while, cozied by the fire as they tallied the storm away, the booms eventually turning to soft rumbles. When the embers glowed Zelda suggested they retire, gauging that Lilith was relaxed enough to finally sleep. As she pulled the other witch up to her, Lilith leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you love," Lilith mumbled, placing soft kisses on Zelda's lips, her cheek, her jaw. Zelda chortled, fawning in the affection Lilith so rarely bestowed.

"Anytime, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You'll never Walk Alone - Celtic Woman" and my beautiful Tam 💞


End file.
